


Warm Return

by Oriphine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Airports and airplanes mentioned, F/M, It's just warm and fuzzy feelings, M/M, One Shot, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader's gender is unspecified, fluff with a hint of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphine/pseuds/Oriphine
Summary: After a month away, you come home to your two favourite skeletons.





	Warm Return

A month.

It had been one whole month since you had packed up and hauled yourself onto a plane for a business-slash-family-visit trip.

That was a very long time to be gone from home.

It seemed especially long to two particular skeleton monsters. This was the longest they had gone without seeing you since they met you, and while texting and video calls certainly helped with the bouts of missing each other, it was nothing like getting to actually hang out in person. 

Luckily, the wait was soon going to be over.

The date that had been circled on the calendar several times over had finally arrived. 

Papyrus stood against a support beam as Sans paced in front of him in the airport terminal, waiting off to the side where the gate exit was. The arrival and departure screen stated that your flight was right on time, and would be arriving in five minutes. 

That gave five minutes for Sans to give a panicked rundown to Papyrus.

“Does the car have enough fuel to get back home?”  
“Yup.”  
“Are all the taco ingredients ready for tomorrow?”  
“Sure are.”  
“Are the flowers in water on the table?”  
“Don’t worry, bud, I didn’t forget-me-not. Hope they’ll make a bouquet gift.”  
“ _Papyrus!_ Did you pick your sock up off the floor?”  
“You’ll have to read the latest note to find out, bro.”

Papyrus watched as Sans stopped wearing down the carpet temporarily to give his younger brother an exasperated stare. Papyrus gave him a lopsided grin in return, watching as the excitable skeleton resumed pacing, no doubt running over everything else he had wanted to prepare before you came back. Sans took his job as your best friend very seriously, so he wanted your return home to be nothing but perfect. Papyrus thought it was nice, how he was paying so much attention to detail so you would have absolutely no complaints upon your return. Himself though, he was a bit more selfish.

As your boyfriend, all he was concerned with was having you back home.

He was fine by himself, of course. He had never been one for being joined at the hip with someone, never splitting up for anything. Some space was good, it was healthy.

A month though? That was a really long time to go without having you at all.

 

The neon departure and arrival sign updated its information, stating now that your plane had just landed. Papyrus felt his soul flutter briefly in his chest, and watched as Sans abruptly stopped pacing, opting instead to stand and fidget while watching the gate doors. You were nearly here. You were so, _so_ close now, Papyrus almost felt sort of antsy. He took a moment to try to relax himself, not seeming any different in outward appearance, but feeling the stirring in his ribs calming just enough to handle.

 

The gate doors opened. 

 

Papyrus kept his cool exterior despite the fact that his mind was racing as he watched the crowd of passengers begin to steadily trickle in. His eyes continuously scanned the weary travellers, trying his hardest to just _calm down a bit you absolute moron_ as he waited for you. His mind idly wondered if his phalanges would wear down from how much he was twiddling them in his pocket when the crowd seemed to part just slightly, just enough...

Sans saw you first.

The excitable skeleton bolting ahead with a delighted shout of your name was what alerted Papyrus that you had shown up, watching his brother in slight alarm at the sudden burst of movement until his eyes followed Sans’ path and he saw you.

Stars, you always looked so _fucking_ incredible.

Despite your weary eyes and plane-mussed hair, the grin that split your face as Sans launched himself into your arms could have singlehandedly lit up the entire Underground. Papyrus watched the two of you hug for a couple seconds, his soul warming as he watched Sans clearly already babbling your ear off while you responded with nearly as much enthusiasm. As you released the hug, Papyrus watched as Sans turned around, pointing at where he currently stood, no longer resting against the pillar but now standing up, slouched over and hoping his chill visage would hide how nervous he felt. He saw your eyes follow Sans’ arm, searching for only a few seconds before they finally rested on him.

The gentle, loving smile you gave him nearly made him melt on the spot.

Papyrus could see you urging Sans in his direction, small skeleton practically hanging off your arm as you bee lined towards your boyfriend, and he took a couple, nonchalant steps himself to meet in the middle.

“Hey, you.” You grinned up at him, expression full of pure, unadulterated joy and love and hope and excitement and _calm down dude it’s only been a month get it together_ Papyrus pulled himself together well enough to give you a lopsided smile and a response.

“Hey yourself.”

Your grin widened even further as you stepped closer to him, moving to his side enough that you could grab his hand and rub your thumb carefully over it, both you and Papyrus revelling in the feeling of being together again. Sans let the two of you have a couple moments together, before interjecting again and rattling off about how excited they were to have you back, how they had to get home right away so they could show you the new game they had bought, how they should go right now. You were incredibly kind, taking him in stride and giggling at his antics, informing him that you would be more than happy to get home once they grabbed your luggage. Sans tore off through the crowd toward the carousel, leaving you to chuckle and follow him at your own pace, staying close enough to Papyrus that your side would occasionally brush his hip bone, neither of you minding the contact because it meant that you were _here,_ you were together again and Papyrus knew he wouldn’t be letting you leave his side for quite some time.

 

The ride home was a much more quiet affair, Sans tuckered out from such a long bout of excitement, and the exhaustion from the flight hitting you hard. You were quite happy to sit in the passenger seat, letting the quiet music from the stereo wash over you as you watched out the window, the familiar roads and their sights bringing a great amount of comfort to you as the landscape was bathed in the warm sunset. Your hand trailed soothingly over Papyrus’ femur as he drove, eyes occasionally flitting from the road to look at you.

“I missed you.” You murmured, not wanting to break the ethereal calm that seemed to have settled over the car. Papyrus removed a hand from the steering wheel, picking up your own off his leg and lifting it carefully to his teeth, pressing a quick imitation kiss to your palm before restoring you both to your previous positions, shooting you a relaxed grin as he did so. A delighted giggle escape your lips in response, face heating in a light blush.

After pulling up to the house, you grabbed your luggage out of the trunk and excused yourself to the shower to wash off the travelling grime, while Papyrus carried Sans to his room. After making sure the smaller skeleton was settled nicely, Papyrus moved to the kitchen and stared at the flowers on the kitchen table before deciding to give them to you tomorrow (Sans would be so disappointed to miss your reaction, and you were exhausted). He then meandered over to your shared room, opening the door and delightedly breathing in the scent that your bath products always left in the air. You had just plopped yourself into your side of the bed, and a tired grin came upon your face at the sight of him. Papyrus quickly shucked off his day clothes, throwing on some sleeping clothes instead and making sure to throw you an impish wink to let you know he absolutely saw you ogling him as he did so. Your face lit up even further as you winked back unabashedly, giggling with glee as he flopped into the bed, settling himself beside you and allowing you to get comfortable as you snuggled right in. You pressed a gentle, tired kiss to his teeth before curling into his side, head resting on his shoulder and arm thrown over his ribs. He could hear a bliss filled sigh escape your nose as your eyes closed and you pecked another quick kiss onto his clavicle.

“I’m glad to be home.”

Papyrus slid his arm around you, pulling you even closer into his side and resting his teeth gently on your forehead.

“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed my fic! It's my first time writing for Undertale, so I hope it's okay!
> 
> I have a tumblr for requests! [oriphine.tumblr.com](oriphine.tumblr.com)


End file.
